HNKNA- The Endless Possiblities
by gaaraismylife
Summary: With an enemy to the march hare and the foreigner in danger will this little couple discover their feelings for each other or will they end just another broken canvas. I seriously such at descriptions. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: so this is going to be my newest story. It is definitely about Elliot x Red (my character). I want to know what you guys think about this.

Chapter 1

I'm going to kill Ace when I get my hands on him.

"Hey Red!" I turn my head to see Boris running my way.

"Hn."

I grumble as I sit down.

"Awe~~~ what's the matter?"

"Ace is going to be put to hard labor for life and I'm going to be the one to beat him."

Boris slips his boa around my neck.

"What did he do this time?" He asks as he sits down.

"I swear! The idiot doesn't have a sensible bone in his freaking body. First we get lost then. He fights a bear. Then we run into Peter and I had to beat him with a stick just to get him to leave me alone. Then we run into Alice and that was just peachy. Then we end up in the Jokers lair and they want to be all weird and then Ace runs off leaving me with the two weirdos. Black decides he wants to play black jack then I kick his butt and he gets mad and-" I scream into the boa.

"Sounds like you had a seriously busy day." He says apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm just hoping there aren't any territory negotiations today."

"Um, about that…"

I look at him with fire in my eyes.

"Blood and his second in command are here for the negotiations and I need to find Gowland. Can you pretty please keep them in line?"

I hand him his boa.

"Boris, when I am done babysitting Mr. Skirt chaser I'm going to make a scarf out of your tail.

I turn on my heel and walk away.

I find the Hatters standing at the front gate.

"We're looking for Gowland right now. If you are going to stay for your stupid negotiations then you should follow me." I say moving away from the annoying group.

"Does big sister hate us?" Dee asks.

"No."

"Then why is big sister so mad today? It's because you hate us."

"I don't hate you and I'm in a bad mood for many reasons."

"It appears the young lady has had a busy day. Whatever has happened?" The voice of Mr. Skirt chaser asks.

"Lots of things. You're just adding to it though."

"Oh ~ how cold of you young lady. I was simply asking you what had happened."

I look at him.

"My day has been very messed up today and all I want to do right now is go to sleep."

"I understand young lady. Goodness knows how many people you've been with today."

I look at him with the most terrifying glare ever accomplished in the history of glares.

I look past him, just now noticing the man next to him.

"Hey Blood, who's he?"

"Hm, that's right you have yet to meet my second in command. This is Elliot March."

"It's nice to meet you." I say.

"Uh, y-yeah, It's nice to meet you." Elliot says with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

I walk forward a little.

Then Boris pops up.

"Hey, Red!"

I look at him.

"Turns out Gowland left to visit Julius and he won't be back for another three time turns."

"Well that is a shame. I was looking forward to completing something today. Oh well, would the young lady like to accompany us in a tea party?" Blood asks.

"Maybe some other time Blood, I think I'm going to take a break from visiting people."

He nods.

"Very well, young lady, I look forward to the next time."

With that the annoying mafia leader leaves.

I look at Boris.

"You still owe me big time."

I walk away from the stupid cat. I'm taking a nap no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I open my eyes from my hopefully short nap. I look at the clock to see it has only been 20 minutes.

"SERIOUSLY?"

I want to sleep more but I can't.

I sigh and get out of bed.

I grab a couple pieces of bread and pop them in the toaster.

I might as well eat something while I'm supposed to be napping.

I sit at the table and wait for the stupid toast.

I look around; it's pretty dark out right now. I look at the clock again.

That doesn't say PM.

WHAT! It's freaking 3 AM in the morning and I'm sitting here waiting for some freaking toast.

I shake my head. Yeah, that is just peachy.

POP!

The toast is finished. I grab it and take a bite, burning my tongue in the process.

Yeah I'm definitely not going back to sleep now.

I sigh again.

Taking another bite I grab my sketch.

I flip through the pages looking for a blank piece.

Coming up empty handed I sigh.

That sucks. I had an image in mind that I didn't want to forget.

I finish the toast and grab my shoes.

I've never seen the Amusement park at night time.

In all honesty I don't really like the dark. I have never liked the dark. It reminds me of things from my past that I would rather forget.

I step outside and I look around at the darker scenery. It's not that bad for now, at least.

The lights are still on but the screams aren't as loud as they are during the day.

I step away from my door and walk towards the main road. I've only been living in the Amusement park for a couple months but during that time I have come to love it here.

Walking aimlessly is basically all I'm doing now.

"Hey Red!"

I look over to see Boris walking my way.

"Hi Boris, whatcha' up to?"

"A whole bunch of nothing. Now you that you're a wake we can play. You don't normally play in the Amusement park. You should, do you still have your free ticket?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere in my house."

"You should go get it and use it for today. You don't have to go to work, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. My work is important to me and I would feel useless if I didn't do anything all day long."

I keep walking with Boris following behind me.

"You're not useless though, you do plenty of things for the Amusement park and Gowland definitely owes you one for those pies you baked for our festival."

I smile.

Being worth something is more than what you do. It's what you act like and why you choose to be the way you are. That is why I am the way I am. It was the way I was taught not to be.

"Hey Red, are you ok?"

"Huh, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Your hands are shaking."

I look at my hands.

I guess they are, that's weird.

I look around. It's gotten even darker now. The stars aren't even shining any more.

"I-I have to go Boris." I say taking off.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

I don't answer.

D-dark… why is it so dark?

Where do I go? I-I'm s-so s-scared.

I've never been in this predicament before.

"RED!"

I don't look back; if I do I know exactly what is going to happen.

I don't want that to happen. I don't need that to happen. I'm so afraid. Why? Why does he continue to haunt me? Why can't I be free? Why can't I be normal?

_You know why Mistress._

NO! Leave me alone.

I have to find someplace to hide.

Thunder starts and rain follows. I find myself stuck. I can't go back, but I can't go forward. What do I do?

"Red?"

I press my back against a wall and I sink down.

I'm so afraid…..

(Red passed out in case you didn't know.)

Boris's P.O.V.

I run to Red's side. Why did she freak out like that?

She didn't even stop when I called for her. Water pours down from above and I look around.

Where are we? How far did Red run?

I pick her up; she'll catch a cold out here if I don't move her soon.

I run back to the place we started out in, we're not far from my house. I'll just take her there.

I take off in a flash. I don't want Red to wake up and freak out again.

I open the door and walk down the hall.

I set her on the couch while I look for something Red can wear.

"B-Boris?" I hear her whisper.

"Red, I'm in here."I shout through the door.

"O-oh… I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to bother you." She whispers to me.

"Here you can wear these. They'll be a little big but it's better than freezing to death."

I set the clothes down by her.

She doesn't move.

"I'm sorry…"

She slouches forward and I catch her before she falls.

Red… Uh-oh, she's soaked and she's asleep… Oh catnip.

Author's note: Well that makes chapter two. Don't get me wrong this is most definitely an Elliot x oc I just have to get there. Review please, thank you.


End file.
